Wandering
by Starlite
Summary: Serenity has survived the fall of the Moon Kingdom, and now is searching for her friends. Please R/R
1. Default Chapter Title

Kon'wa! It's been awhile since I posted anything, ne? Well, gomen!! I have  
been very busy lately, and my muse is nowhere to be found. Here is a new story,  
though. The first part will be sent out now, and the final part on EMSIT day. ^__^   
Enjoy!  
  
Wandering  
Part 1/?   
by: Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
Time  
  
Fall of the Moon Kingdom  
  
Princess Serenity couldn't believe what was right before her eyes. Her  
love... her soulmate... Endymion was dying in her arms. The one who had killed  
him was standing before her, and Serenity was too far gone in grief to notice the  
growing horror in Beryl's eyes. As if it had been an accident that she had killed  
the Prince of Earth.  
Serenity lifted the sword that had killed her love, and she looked at   
him, then closed her eyes briefly to make a choice. She aimed the sword at her  
midsection, and she then noticed the gleam of satisfaction in Beryl's eyes. She  
didn't give herself time to think, she just aimed the sword at Beryl, and the woman  
fell before her, the life gone out of her eyes. A pool of blood creeped from under  
her body, and Serenity had to hold her hand to her mouth to keep from throwing  
up. How she had managed to kill the one who had been the murderer of all her  
friends and family, she did not know. But now the Moon Kingdom was in ruins   
around her, and everyone she loved, or even hated, was now dead, or about to die.   
The sword fell from Beryl's body, and Serenity wished that she dared to use it on herself. But she had a kingdom to try to rebuild, and something of a life to live. She let her hand trace the features on Endymion's face one last time, before she went to take her place at her mother's side.  
  
"Mother... please do not leave me alone as well. I beg of you..." Serenity  
could not hide the tears that now pooled in her eyes. They slipped down her face  
as she continued to hold her mother's hand, and pray that she would live on with  
her. Serenity could not imagine a world all alone, without any life around her, and   
her mother... who she thought was going to live forever... was now going to be lost to her as well. It didn't seem fair that this was happening.   
Queen Serenity opened her eyes to look at her daughter's sad face. A girl that was now going to have to take the weight of the world on her shoulders.. the Queen could live on, but at a terrible price. She had to make her daughter see what she would be asking for if the Queen was to live.  
"Serenity... I know you have lost so much today... I have lost it as well. My kingdom... that was built when I was first born on the Moon, is no more. The Earth that we had sworn to watch over is a wasteland, that the evil had overtaken. There is a chance that we can restore everything."  
Serenity's eyes grew wide with hope that there was a chance. A chance to have her friends back? For the Moon Kingdom to rise again? She calmed herself, though. For her mother to mention this... something of this magnitude demanded a sacrifice on someone's part. The only object with that type of power was the Illusion Silver Crystal.   
Her mother struggled to stay awake. To cling on to life until she presented her daughter with the ultimate choice. She knew her daughter would make the right one... she just had to tell her everything... and that would require her being awake.  
"Serenity... the choice is this. I can use the power of the Silver Crystal to restore everything. Everyone that died in the battle will be reborn on Earth. The Earth   
will restart it's life as well. The cycle will begin again. The Moon Kingdom will be a shadow of what it once was, but you will live here, and watch over the Earth as it goes through life again. You, Serenity... have to choose. It can be just you and I living on the   
empty plains of the Moon, or you can have the Earth reborn again. I will have to use the  
Crystal though, daughter."  
Serenity grasped the situation quickly. If her mother used the crystal, she would die. But since she didn't die during the battle, she of all the people of the Moon, would not be reborn. Serenity would live alone on the Moon, watching life go by, and guiding them towards their ultimate destiny. Alone. She would be forever alone. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She couldn't sacrifice everyone for her happiness. She would choose.   
"Use the Crystal, Mother. I know that you are so close to your rest. I will miss you... I will always miss you.. but the Earth and all the souls that died deserve a second chance."  
The Queen nodded, and gestured briefly. The crystal was in her hands, and she sat up, and bowed her head, a few words of prayer echoed from her lips. The jewel flared briefly to life, taking its strength from the woman who wielded it. Serenity could fell the lives of her friends briefly brush past her, and then they were gone... and her mother was gone as well. She didn't even get a chance to say a proper goodbye. There was nothing left but her, and a shining, empty kingdom.  
  
  
~Time~  
  
200 years after the fall of the Moon Kingdom  
  
Serenity smiled as she watched the new kittens run around her feet. Luna and Artemis.. born of the old souls of her mother's advisors... made from the essence of the Moon, and never pure cat... they were the first miracle that she had seen in a long time. She had not been alive that last time the cats had appeared on the Moon. She assumed that they had been born like most normal cats.. .but the Moon was different. They were true Lunar cats once more. She was glad for the companionship of them. They talked to her, and they kept her company through the many days that passed by. Technology on Earth was not at the high it would come in later years, but it was progressing at a speed that matched the records in the history books. She had one such volume opened in front of her, and her eyes skimmed over the words there, images flashing through her mind. Of studious Mercury, who would read the books over and over, insisting that it was fun to read and to learn about what they were destined to protect.   
Serenity's eyes filled with tears. She thought of the ones she lost everyday, and she looked down at the Earth. It wouldn't hurt to go down there. To see what she could find down there. She remembered her mother's words with clarity. That they would be reborn. Perhaps she could find them on the Earth. Perhaps they were down there now, remembering their orgins, and waiting for her. Wanting to know more, and wanting to come back home. Her heart thrilled at seeing Endymion again. She absently petted the cats on the head, and walked over to the viewing screens. All she had to do was hone in on the physical aspects of those friends that she had. She wondered if Mars would still be born with that bright red hair of hers. Or Jupiter with the green. She typed in coordinates into the computer, and frowned when she came up with no results. She had so hoped that they would be reborn into their old forms, as the cats were. She shook her head. No use searching that way though. She typed in a few more commands to the computer, and transported herself to Earth.   
  
Serenity looked around her, and wasn't surprised to find herself in a thick forest. She hoped that she would land in a place where she would not be easily noticed. She pulled her cloak tighter around her, and made her way through the twisting paths of the woods, hoping that she would find one of her friends soon. Forests.. it so reminded her of Jupiter... the woods seemed to be like home to her.   
She closed her minds to such thoughts, though. She couldn't be here to cry, she needed to search for her friends. She wanted to find them.   
She walked across the thick snow on the ground, and surmised that it must be winter... deep winter by the sight of all the snow. It was in huge drifts, and Serenity could barely make it on the path. She was almost at the edge of the forest when she saw a small cottage, and the door opened slightly in the wind.   
"It wouldn't hurt to see who's there. Perhaps they can lead me to my friends. As I recall, green hair isn't common on Earth."  
She stepped up to the doorway, and tapped lightly on the frame, and was met by a girl with startling green eyes and dark brown hair. Her dress was full of dirt, as if she had been kneeling in the middle of a garden. When she saw Serenity her eyes widened, and she gestured for her to come into the house.   
Serenity's eyes took in the poor surrondings. There was only one room, and a bed and table stood near the side of it, and a small fireplace at the other corner. The floor was bare dirt, but there were other items in the room that took away from the plain surrondings.   
There were sprigs of red holly berries and green evergreen leaves around the room, and there were candles lit on every surface. There was a small tree in the other corner of the room, and a few items underneath it. Serenity looked closer around the room, and saw a child asleep in the one bed, thumb in mouth and an arm hooked around a worn looking rag doll. This young girl then... was not so young.. .she was a mother... and one that seemed to be all alone as well.   
"I thank you for letting me come here... to invite me in your house." Serenity whispered softly, turning to face her guest again who had just finished securing the door with a heavy piece of wood.   
"Tis no problem.. I do like getting guests. I and my daughter are the only ones here now. It is hard spending so much time alone." Serenity nodded. She knew that all to well.   
"My name is Maggie. Would you care to keep us company for the Winter Solstice? It is tomorrow..." Serenity nodded, and sat beside Maggie on the blanket on the floor.   
"We do not have much here, but you are welcome to spend the time here. What is your name?"   
Serenity pulled the hood from her face, and smiled. "My name is Serenity. I thank you."  
  
That's the end of this chapter! Gomen ne, not much of a cliffhanger. But please tell me what you think of this story.   
  
*note* Winter Solstice is a Pagan holiday.. the original form of Christmas. It is celebrated by trimming a tree, the colors red and green, and exchanging gifts, where the modern days Christmas gets its orgins.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Wander  
2/?  
by: Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer... *rolls eyes*  
  
Serenity relaxed by the fire, letting the heat warn her before she   
readied herself to talk to Maggie. She wanted to ask if there was any girls   
around with green hair. It seemed like such a strange question to ask to  
this sweet woman, though. As Serenity recalled, some people who had   
strange ideas were taken for unholy. But that wasn't for a few more   
centuries, right? Serenity looked around her settings once more, and  
determined that the time was not upon them yet. Maggie could still   
celebrate her holiday in freedom.   
"Maggie... may I ask why you are alone on Solstice Eve?  
Is there not anyone to celebrate with?"  
Maggie looked sad for a moment, her eyes turning distant.   
"I once had someone that celebrated the holiday with me, but he died  
when the snow fell too heavy and he become lost in the woods. He was  
a very special man, and I always hoped that Selene would have brought  
him back to me."  
Serenity's heart lept into her throat at the name of Selene. Had   
the progress of man changed since the last time? Selene had been a name   
for her mother, a goddess of the Moon, and protector of the mortals that  
lived below.   
"I knew that it was her will that he die... that we were meant to find  
eachother in another life... or that he was meant for another entirely. I only have  
one memorial of him, and that is our daughter. He left her when he had died... I  
am always so grateful that she is here for me, though. It is hard to live alone."  
Serenity hair moved into her face as she nodded her head. She knew  
all too well what Maggie felt. She had lived alone for the past two hundred  
years, not living past the age that she took the power of the Crystal into herself.   
Sixteen. Forever sixteen.  
"I am glad that you are allowing me to spend this special time with  
you, then. May I ask why you are not closer to other people?"   
Maggie's eyes grew wide and she laughed. "I am not sure where   
you come from Serentiy, but it must be far from here. We are very scattered  
around here, part of the vow we made to settle, to create a new civilzation here.  
Our line comes from the old lands, where everything was destroyed and  
mankind vanished. Only a few of us made it to a safe haven."  
Serenity fought to keep the shock from her face as Maggie   
continued her tale. Mankind vanishing? How could her mother make a   
mistake? She thought all souls had died and be reborn! There were a few  
left over from the first creation? It presented the most astounding thoughts.  
"My family hid in a grove of trees deep in the forest, or so the story  
goes. It was a very strange site, and they wondered who had offered them  
this sactuary, or if it was a trap. They lived there, though, untouched by  
the magic above, until the forest vanished, and they were living in a new  
age. They were quite astounded, and they passed on their story to each  
member of their family."  
Serenity was entranced. Who could have saved these indivudial  
humans from Earth? And to what purpose did it serve? Serenity didn't ponder  
over this. She knew there had to be a purpose, a reasoning behind all this,  
and it would be revealed to her in time. For now, she would just relax in the  
first human companionship she had in two hundred years.  
  
Serenity awoke with a start as she found herself starting at an  
unfamliar ceiling, and it came rushing back to her. The desire to find her  
friends after so many years, her trip to Earth, and the meeting with Maggie.  
She rolled over and met the blue-violet eyes of a young child with black  
hair swaying in her face.   
"You're the stranger who came to visit us in the night after  
I was asleep?"   
Serenity's eyes focused, and she smiled as she sat up. "Yes,   
I am. My name is Serenity. What is your name?" This must be Maggie's   
daughter. She looked so cute! Her eyes were filled with a happy innocence  
that Serenity had lost long ago.   
"My name is Ella. Are you going to celebrate the Solstice with us?  
Mother said that you were." At Serenity's nod, the girl broke out into a wide  
grin, and dragged Serenity toward the hearth were Maggie was bending over  
a pot hung over the fireplace.  
"Serenity! You're up!" Maggie's tone was mild, but had a hint of   
amusement in it, as if she didn't expect her to sleep for so long. "I haven't   
slept too late, have I? I am sorry... I am remiss in my manners."  
Maggie laughed, and waved her hand. "You did not, I was only  
teasing. Anyone can see how worn out you are. You must have been working  
for days with no rest. And stressed as well! Come, sit down and have some  
hot soup. I am sorry there is no porridge to offer, but with the sudden storm,  
we are short on supplies."  
Serenity nodded. On the Moon she had her food made for her by  
magic, or grown in the gardens on the Moon. They did not have the elements  
on the Moon as they had on the Earth. Serenity missed the cool air and even  
snow that never fell on the Moon, but she knew that the people of Earth would  
give up everything to attain the peacefulness and serenity on the Moon.  
"It is fine... it is warm, at least." Serenity said, smiling, to try and  
ease Maggie. She who must have been so lonely.   
Maggie smiled suddenly, and sat down with three bowls. "You   
are right. This is Winter Solstice."  
  
Much later, Serenity was relaxing by the fire as she watched Ella  
open one of the two gifts that she had received for Winter Solstice. Serenity  
felt relaxed here, but knew that before the day was over, she had to make her  
way out of her and continue searching for her friends, or go back home. She  
glanced at the closed door for a moment, wondering what she could say to  
Maggie. She didn't want to end the visit so soon.   
Maggie saw her look, though, and nodded. "I know that you can not  
stay out here for very long. Do not worry. I know how it is. We all have our path  
to follow, and I wish you luck on yours, Serenity."  
Serenity's eyes filled with tears as she heard Maggie's simple words.  
She never realized how starved she was for human companionship. She thought  
of her cats, and her home on the Moon though, and knew she had to get back.   
She knew she would not find her friends this year, but perhaps in another lifetime,  
they would appear again.  
She looked down at Ella who had suddenly appeared at her side. "You  
are going to come back to us, aren't you?" Serenity's eyes filled with tears again,  
because she was wanted here. She nodded, and Ella grinned.   
.She only wished that she could keep that promise.   
Serenity was about to walk out the door when Ella stopped her.   
"Don't leave yet! I have a Solstice gift for you!" Clutched in her hand was the  
small rag doll that she had been sleeping with, and two dipped candles.   
"To light on your alter next solstice eve. I am sorry that we do not  
have a log for you." That was Maggie, who came to lean aganist the doorway  
with Ella. "It's traditon."  
Serenity nodded, and she took the gifts carefully, and knew that she  
would treasure them for years to come.   
  
Serenity held back her tears as she made her way back to the Moon.   
She felt so close to that warn, loving family. And she knew that she could not  
visit the family for very long... they would notice something strange if she never  
aged while they did. Before long, Ella would be grown with family of her own.  
Serenity would keep a close monitoring of them from the Moon, but knew that  
her visits could only be once or twice before having to break off forever.  
  
Serenity smiled as she watched Ella, a grown woman now, chase  
her puppy around thier house. Maggie, sadly, has passed on, a for a fleeting  
moment, Serenity had felt the presence of her friend with her on the Moon after  
she had died. It was sad not to visit Ella, but she had not aged in the years   
passing her last visit, and her coming down to Earth would most certainly  
frighten the young girl. She just enjoyed seeing her grow up.   
The area had grown more since she had went there, and there were  
more people as well. More people that Serenity worried about. She could sense   
that they were not good... that there was something lurking at the edge of their   
thoughts, that would one day bring somebody great sorrow. Serenity prayed that  
she was wrong, that it was only her imagination, that she only thought she saw  
evil around every corner.  
She watched Ella for a few more moments, getting ready to turn off  
the screen and go visit the gardens which grew her food. A sudden flash off  
a metal object made her turn to the screen swiftly, and her eyes widened in   
fear as she watched in horror the drama played out before her. There was   
nothing she could do. She knew that she could not arrive in time. She wept as  
she watched, knowing the fate that was to come, as with much conviction as   
the Senshi of Time once had.   
Ella... the beautiful daughter of Maggie was faced with brigands...   
evil men with weaponry and nasty hearts. They who feed off others peoples  
fear and pain. Serenity wished that she could shut out the scene, to walk away,  
or to better yet, transport herself down there to *do* something. She had about   
made up her mind when the end came with startling swiftness. In that second that  
Serenity hesitated, the sword moved with speed, and met it's target. Ella fell  
to the ground, and Serenity fell to her knees, hardly believing her eyes. Ella was  
dead, like so many of the others that had been close to her. Died with a weapon  
that had killed so many others. As the soul brushed passed Serenity, she realized  
just who Ella had been.  
  
There we go! Cliffhanger! Please let me have some replies! Onegai??!  
I know that this is a bit dark.... but please bear with me! It will get happier... I promise!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Here is the third chapter! I hope you all enjoy, and gomen ne for the  
long wait! I wanted to drag it out for EMSIT day!   
  
Wandering  
Chapter Three  
by:Lazuli  
lazulidreamer@yahoo.com  
  
Serenity sank to the floor, oblivious to her surrondings. That girl was  
Endymion??!! And again dying from a sword from an enemy she closed her  
eyes in horror. How could this be? Where they reborn so quickly into forms that  
she would never recognize? Would she not be able to be with her loved ones  
ever again?  
Her mind strayed back to when she first met Ella. How sweet the  
child seemed.how she had grown up with no problems.. with love.. with a  
loving mother. Now, though, she was no more. She had died so needlessly,  
so unfairly. Her heart ached with it. She turned off the monitors for Earth and  
locked the room up. She did not want to see the Earth just now. She just wanted  
to be alone. She ran to her rooms, her footsteps echoing in the empty hallways,  
the shadows reaching out to her. She felt so alone again. So horribly alone.  
She saw Luna and Artemis on the way, glad that they, at least, had not changed.  
That they were reborn to her, their forms unchanged.   
She fell on her bed, and dreamed of happier times when she was  
still surronded by friends and family; when the Moon and the planets around  
it were filled with life. She missed those times, and wished more than anything  
that she could call them back. It would never happen, though. So many years had  
passed, and the only sign of them had just been killed. Why was she so dense to  
see that? Why couldn't see sense her soul's connection to Ella? It had been  
Endymion! It had been! She was so stupid.. so, so stupid.  
  
~~  
Flashback  
~~  
  
Serenity stared at the moon, lost in it's peaceful glow. She had never  
known what the Moon looked like from the Earth, just as Endymion had never  
known how beautiful his planet had looked from the Moon. She leaned up aganist  
him, glad for this moment of peace, this time where they could be together, and  
not worry about their guards finding them. They had such few times anymore.  
Both sides had acknowledged their relationship, but everyone knew that nothing  
good could come of it. Even Pluto shook her head sadly. She would not say a   
word to the Princess or anyone else, but her eyes held pain-filled secrets.   
"Endymion, do you think that this will last? This happiness that we  
have right now?" Serenity looked up at Endymion, her blue eyes holding his,  
searching for the truth in his gaze.  
His gaze never faltered as he took his hand in hers. "Serenity.. I know  
that it will not be okay. I can already feel the Earth starting to fight back. To try  
and gain some ground aganist this evil that has formed. Can you not feel the  
Moon struggle, Serenity?"  
She nodded sadly. "I didn't want to admit it... I want to belive that the  
Moon is strong enough to overcome the evil. We've always been so careful!   
Always!"  
Endymion held her tight aganist him, stroking her hair gently as he  
spoke. "I know it's hard, beloved. Just think of the happy times we have had   
already. Do not dwell on the evil, love."  
Serenity nodded and let her tears fall silently onto his shirt. She   
closed her eyes and held him as tightly as he did her. She never wanted to  
forget this moment together. Such a bittersweet moment. She almost felt  
that this would be their last time together. She leaned up her face silently,  
ignoring the silent questions in Endymion's eyes as she saw the tears. She  
then kissed him lightly on the lips, so gently as that it was like she was not  
there at all. His arms tightened around her as he returned the kiss, both of  
them basking in the moonlight, the rays watching over them peacefully.  
Too soon, though, it had to end as the last light of the moon   
vanished into the light of the sun. Serenity clung to Endymion tighter,   
unwilling to let him go. She didn't want to leave him. She had lost so much  
to find her soulmate. She didn't want to have to give him up so soon, and to  
the light of the sun! That evil sun that had forseen their doom. The sunspots  
on the sun that foretold of what was to come. What foulness that followed  
after the sunspots appeared. Serenity made a small, choked sound as she  
realized that it was hopeless. Even if they won the fight, they would never  
truly win. So many of their people would die. On both sides. There was no  
hope for it.   
  
~~  
End Flashback  
~~  
  
Serenity's fists curled into the bedsheets as the sobs racked her  
body. It was their last time together. The last time before he died in front of  
her. The last time they held eachother safe in eachother's arms. Before   
Earth restarted her life, before she lived in solitude. She decided that she  
would still keep her monitoring of Earth, but she would not go down to the  
surface again until she saw all of her friends there at the same time. She  
knew their forms would never be the same again, but she hoped that one  
day they would show themselves for her to see.  
She got up quietly and went to the control room, setting up the   
monitors so they spanned aganist the Earth once more. The years went  
by so slowly now. She knew how Pluto felt in a way. To see it pass by, and  
not being able to do anything. To not be a part of the life that you saw  
everyday, to be a part of the pain, yet seperate from it. It was hard on the  
soul and the mind.   
  
~~  
Tokyo, Japan  
Circa-- December 19, 2000  
~~  
  
Serenity looked around, shading her eyes from the bright sun.  
The Earth had changed in the many years. With pain recollection, she  
remembered the last time she was on Earth. Everything was so isolated.  
Now it was all bunched together, that there didn't seem room to breathe.  
It seemed that the land was finally nearing it's peak of perfection. Give  
another century or so, and it would be a utopia. She knew that she had  
promised herself that she wouldn't go down to the Earth until her friends  
appeared, but something seemed to be calling her to the Earth. Reaching  
for her. She took the cats, who were as fully old as she was, to the Earth  
with her this time. She didn't want to be alone, wandering around aimlessly.  
She had a purpose.   
Serenity pushed through the crowds, glad that her warm cloak  
kept the freezing winds from tearing at her. She wasn't used to such rough  
weather on the Moon. Her face felt chapped, and she finally hauled herself  
into a building to escape it. Her mouth dropped open at the beautiful site   
inside. It was like a giant inside market, completly lit up. Hundreds of   
people were shopping, and walking around, talking to friends or even to  
strangers. There were groups of people, and some single. Serenity   
was so happy to see so many people! It was almost overwhelming to   
her senses. She wobbled a bit, and almost fell over. A hand grabbed  
her before she completly toppled, and set her upright. She turned to   
thank her benefactor, and smiled when she saw a young girl with red  
hair pulled back.  
"A..arigato." She said softly, bowing. The girl smiled. "It's no  
problem! You look a little heavy headed. Are you feeling okay? Here,  
let me take you to the cafe, and we can sit down together and warm up.  
It's awfully cold out there, ne?"  
Serenity nodded. Hospitality.. kindness... her eyes filled with   
tears. Real people that were caring. She brushed the tears away, and  
smiled.   
"I would love that. My name is Serenity. What is yours?"   
"My name is Unazaki. I'm so glad to meet you, Serenity.  
Now, let's go have some hot tea."  
Serenity was so busy being led off by the exhuberent Unazaki  
that when the group of teenage girls passed her, she thought nothing of  
it. The one girl in the middle stopped and turned around though, serious  
eyes observing her.  
  
There! That's the ending of that chapter! Happy EMSiT day,  
minna-chan!!! Feedback is always welcome!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
